The 'You Better Watch or Else Show'
by Hikari Okami
Summary: Co-written with Himedono. Our main character from other stories join up to make a talk show. Other anime charcters guest star. Caution: Much craziness ahead! R/R! ^_^
1. Episode 1

The 'You Better Watch or Else' Show  
  
Narrator: Welcome to the 'You Better Watch or Else' show.  
  
A sign flashes 'Applaud'  
  
Audience: *Crickets can be heard*  
  
The Sign flashes 'Applaud or else'* Audience: *The crowd begins to cheer wildly*  
  
Raven: Hello humans! I am a half demon aka God of Darkness.  
  
Lilliana: Who occasionally likes to destroy the world,  
  
Raven: Hey! Only when someone hurts Yulanda.  
  
Lilliana: Like giving her a hangnail.  
  
Raven: *Blows a raspberry at Lilliana*  
  
Lilliana: Oh that's mature. Anyway, my names Lilliana. If you call me Lily you die! I'm part fey but don't think of taking me on because I will kick your butt.  
  
Raven: And you think I'm immature.  
  
Lilliana: Because you are.  
  
Narrator: Can we please get back to the show now?  
  
Lilliana and Raven: Butt out!! Now we would like to welcome you to the 'You Better Watch or Else' show! And we're your hosts.  
  
Audience: *Groans and moans*  
  
Lilliana and Raven: *In demonic voices* Silence!  
  
Audience: *A pin can be heard dropping*  
  
Raven: Now our first guest is Saddam Hussien.  
  
Saddam suddenly appears in the guest chair.  
  
Saddam: Hey! What am I doing here!?! I'm supposed to be hiding from American troops!  
  
Liliana: Well you're with us now Saddamy so sit back and enjoy the ride.  
  
Raven: So Saddam I understand you like torturing people.  
  
Saddam: Oh yes! *Goes in to a longwinded explanation of how much he loves torturing people*  
  
Raven: Really now?  
  
Lilliana: Fascinating.  
  
Raven: Unfortunately we are bored with you.  
  
Lilliana: Very unfortunately.  
  
Saddam: What does that mean?  
  
Raven: It means this. Lilliana press THE button.  
  
Liliana: Bye-bye Saddamy. *reaches over and presses THE button*  
  
Saddam is immediately vaporized and all that is left is his ashes.  
  
Raven: Now for our next guest.  
  
Lilliana: From Sailor Moon we give you Queen Beryl  
  
Queen Beryl appears in the guest chair on top of Saddam's ashes.  
  
Lilliana: You know normally we interview our guests but since you're so annoying I'm just gonna press THE button right now.*Turns to Raven* Can I do that?  
  
Raven: GO for it!  
  
Lilliana: *Reaches over and presses THE button*  
  
Beryl is suddenly sucked into a black hole never to be seen again.  
  
Raven: *Not sad* Oh how sad. Moving on.  
  
Lilliana: Our last and final guest for the evening, Ginias from MSG 8th MSTeam  
  
Ginias appears in the guest chair dressed in a muzzle and straight jacket.  
  
Raven: Are you related to Hannibal or did you just not take your happy pills today?  
  
Lilliana: And what's with the hug myself jacket? Aren't You supposed to be a genius?  
  
Ginias: I AM a genius! I'm just unappreciated  
  
Lilliana and Raven: *Look at each other and roll their eyes* Riiiigggghhhhhttttt.  
  
Raven: So how does it feel to know that your sister fell in love with the enemy?  
  
Ginias: I feel utterly betrayed.  
  
Lilliana: Really?  
  
Ginias: No, That's just what the authors told me to say.  
  
Arcade Princess and Fantasy Girl: YOU IDIOT! YOU BUNCH OF UTTER BAKA'S! WE SHALL SMITE YOU! *Throw down lightning bolts to fry Ginias*  
  
Raven: Hey! You killed Ginias!  
  
Lilliana: Bastards!  
  
Arcade Princess and Fantasy Girl: A: Shut up. B: No more South Park for you two!  
  
Raven: But you ruined our interview!  
  
Lilliana: You killed our subject!  
  
Arcade Princess and Fantasy Girl: We'll kill you if you don't stop talking!  
  
Raven: We already died.  
  
Lilliana: And came back.  
  
Arcade Princess and Fantasy Girl: You wanna die and not come back?  
  
Raven: .Did you here something?  
  
Lilliana: Nope  
  
Raven: Me neither. Next up it's.  
  
Lilliana: Torture Time! YAY!  
  
Raven: Our torture victim today is.Gohan's glasses! What the heck?!  
  
Lilliana: Let me see that script! *reads the line* What the freak?!  
  
Raven: *looks up at the ceiling* Explain to me why we're torturing glasses?  
  
Arcade Princess and Fantasy Girl: Because they make Gohan look less hot! You see how that works?  
  
Lilliana: Ignoring you people.  
  
Raven: Whatever. Lets just get this over with.  
  
Lilliana: How do we do this though?  
  
Raven: Throw it in the middle of the street in NY at rush hour.  
  
Lilliana: OK  
  
They somehow open a portal to NY and throw the glasses in the middle of a street. They are instantly crushed.  
  
Lilliana and Raven: Mission accomplished!  
  
Raven: Now it's time for.Take over the world time!  
  
Lilliana: Which country should we take over first?  
  
Raven: America! Damn those Demon haters!  
  
Lillana: OK!  
  
They suddenly arrive in Washington DC, in the President's office.  
  
Raven:*Goes to God form* *in demonic voice* Hand over America President Bush!  
  
President Bush: Never!  
  
Lilliana:*Puts a hand on Raven's shoulder* Raven let me handle this. *To President Bush* President Bush I have something for you.  
  
President Bush:*in heavy Texan accent* What might that be lil' lady?  
  
Lilliana: Look *holds up a pretzel* a pretzel.  
  
President Bush:*screams in girly Texan accent*  
  
The Secret Service circles around President Bush  
  
Secret Service Agent 1: We must protect the president! *Carts him away*  
  
President Bush:*As he's being carted away* You can have America just keep that thing away from me!  
  
Lilliana: That was too easy.  
  
Raven: No this is too easy *eats Lilliana's pretzel*  
  
Lilliana: You're right that was too easy *suddenly realizing* Hey! That was my pretzel!  
  
Raven: It's in my stomach now.  
  
Lilliana: Not for long!  
  
The credits roll and the screen goes black. 


	2. Episode 2

AN: Welcome back to the next part of our insaneness. We hope you've recovered from the last time but if you haven't well...TO BAD FOR YOU SUCKERS!!! Ahem. Anyway as we said last time don't get mad if this fic is addictive and banned in several states. More AN's at the bottom. READ THEM OR DIE!!! And now on to the show.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Lilliana, Raven, Alex, Yulanda, and the Pit of Eternal Torment which we will throw all non-reviewers and flamers into upon completion. Enjoy.  
  
Narrator: And now the best and only show shown in the good ol' US of A...The 'You Better Watch Or Else' Show with your hosts Raven and Lilliana!  
  
A sign flashes "Applaud"  
  
Audience: *Boos and Hisses can be heard*  
  
The sign flashes "Applaud or ELSE"  
  
Random Audience Member: Or else what?  
  
Raven: Or else this *fries the Random Audience Member in their seat*  
  
Lilliana: Anyone else wanna' know 'Or else what?'  
  
Audience: *Begins to cheer and yell*  
  
Lilliana: *smirk* That's what I thought.........  
  
Raven: Now for our guests today...Yulanda and Alex!  
  
Yulanda and Alex suddenly appear in the guest chairs......... Yulanda walks over to Raven and kisses him......... Raven blushes lightly......... Meanwhile Alex and Lilliana hug and Lilliana smirks at Raven's blush......... Alex whispers something in Lilliana's ear and she blushes.........  
  
Raven: *Suddenly coming back to reality* Now to introduce our lovely guests, this is my wonderful wife Yulanda.........  
  
Male Audience Members: *Wolf whistles*  
  
Raven: *jumps in front of Yulanda* *Eyes begin to glow red* *in demonic voice* Don't even think about it! *Eyes go back to normal*  
  
Everyone - Lilliana & Raven: *stares at Raven*  
  
Raven: *Stares back*  
  
~A FEW MINUTES LATER~  
  
Alex: Lily DO something! He looks about ready to kill someone.........  
  
Lilliana: I know  
  
Alex: LILY!  
  
Lilliana: ALEX!  
  
Alex: Lily you have to do SOMETHING!  
  
Lilliana: *Gives Alex the puppy dog pout*  
  
Alex: Lily...  
  
Lilliana: *Sighs* *Steps out of Alex's embrace and in front of Raven* Anyway.I would like to introduce our other guest, and yes he's taken, my husband Alex!  
  
Raven: Now we're going to play 'Truth or Dare'!  
  
Suddenly Gohan from DBZ, Sakura from CCS, Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh, and Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin appear.........  
  
Gohan, Sakura, Yugi, & Kaoru: We wanna' play too!  
  
Lilliana: O...Kaoru  
  
Raven: Who wants to go first?  
  
Sakura: ME! ME! ME! ME!  
  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrops* Ok......... Calm down!  
  
Sakura: Ummm...I pick the midget with the Tri-colored freaky hair!  
  
Yugi: -_-' Truth.........  
  
Sakura: Is that your true hair color?  
  
Yugi: Yes  
  
Hime-dono & Fantasy Girl: Ya know maybe we should have had them introduce themselves first.........  
  
Lilliana & Raven: Not you two again!  
  
Everyone Else: ???  
  
Hime-dono & Fantasy Girl: Well there's only one fix that mistake......... Write ourselves into the story!!!  
  
Suddenly Hime-dono and Fantasy Girl appear in human form!  
  
Hime-dono: Hey all!  
  
Fantasy Girl: How's it goin'?!  
  
Everyone Else: Why are you here?  
  
Hime-dono: We came here to fix the problem.........  
  
Lilliana: Did you really have to come here to fix the problem?  
  
Hime-dono & Fantasy Girl: No! We just wanted to play truth or dare!  
  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Fantasy Girl: But before we play everyone should introduce themselves......... I'll start......... I'm Fantasy Girl or Michi for short......... I am an authoress of FF.........Net  
  
Hime-dono: I'm Hime-dono or Skye!  
  
Lilliana: My name is Lilliana and I am part fey.........  
  
Raven: I am called Raven......... I am half demon and rule all of darkness.........  
  
Alex: My name is Alex and I'm a full Solarian.........  
  
Yulanda: My name is Yulanda and I'm a demi-human.........  
  
Yugi: My name is Yugi and I'm King of Games.........  
  
Sakura: I'm Sakura and I'm a cardcaptor.........  
  
Gohan: Hello my name is Gohan and I'm half saiyan.........  
  
Kaoru: My name is Kaoru and I'm co-master of a dojo.........  
  
Hime-dono: Now that that's out of the way I believe it was Yugi's turn.........  
  
Yugi: Raven.........  
  
Raven: Dare, I guess.........  
  
Yugi: I dare you to cut off Yulanda's hair  
  
Yulanda: Nooooo! Not my beautiful hair!  
  
Raven: Nooooo! Not her beautiful hair! I refuse to do it.........  
  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: You sortta' have to do it.........  
  
Raven: I am a god! I shall not listen to a pathetic mortal such as yourself.........  
  
Fantasy Girl: Before this gets bloody and gruesome lets make a comprimise.........  
  
Yugi: Like what?  
  
Fantasy Girl: Because Raven refused the dare he has to take something off.........  
  
Yugi: Ok  
  
Raven: Take something off? As in cutting off an arm or a leg? Or as in clothing?  
  
Fantasy Girl: *sweatdrop* Clothing Raven, clothing.........  
  
Raven: Ok *takes off bandana* My turn now, I pick...Yulanda!  
  
Yulanda: Truth  
  
Raven: What's for dinner?  
  
Everyone Else: *anime facefault*  
  
Yulanda: *sweatdrop* You're cooking tonight......... Remember?  
  
Raven: Oh yeah...  
  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lilliana: Well that was pointless  
  
Yulanda: I choose Kaoru.........  
  
Kaoru: Dare.........  
  
Yulanda: I dare you to...act like a pig for the rest of the day.........  
  
Kaoru: *sighs* fine.........  
  
Kaoru goes down on all fours and begins squealing and oinking.........  
  
Everyone Else: *laughs*  
  
Kaoru: oink oink Michi  
  
Fantasy Girl: Truth.........  
  
Kaoru: oink oink Do you have a boyfriend? Oink oink  
  
Fantasy Girl: Nope......... Now I pick Skye!  
  
Hime-dono: Dare! Do your worst!  
  
Fantasy Girl: OK! I dare you to strip while doing the macaraina and reciting the ABC's  
  
Hime-dono: NO WAY! *takes off her bracelet* I pick.GOHAN!  
  
Gohan: Truth.........  
  
Hime-dono: How far have you gone with your girlfriend Videl?  
  
Gohan: I'm not answering!  
  
Hime-dono: Then take off your shirt!  
  
Gohan: Fine! *takes off his shirt*  
  
All Girls: *Swoon*  
  
Fantasy Girl & Hime-dono: *high five*  
  
Gohan: *blush*  
  
All Guys: *growl*  
  
Gohan: I choose Alex.........  
  
Alex: Dare  
  
Gohan: Fine *sighs* I dare you to tell the truth about whether or not you had a stripper at your bachelor party.........  
  
Alex: You can't do that! *turns to Hime-dono* Can he do that?  
  
Hime-dono: Normally I'd say no but since my brain's still a little fried from the Gohan without his shirt thing so I'll say yes.........  
  
Gohan: *blushes again*  
  
Alex: *whimpers* Do I have to?  
  
Everyone Else: YES!!!  
  
Alex: *flinches* Fine, you don't have to be so loud about it......... The answer is.  
  
Everyone Else: *holds their breath*  
  
Alex: Yes.........  
  
Lilliana: Really?  
  
Alex: Yep  
  
Everyone Else: Aren't you pissed Lilliana?  
  
Lilliana: I would be if I hadn't ALREADY KNOWN!  
  
A: You knew?  
  
Lilliana: Endy arranged it and you think I wouldn't know?  
  
Alex: Point.........  
  
Everyone Else: You KNEW?!?  
  
Lilliana: Yep  
  
Everyone Else: So we went through all that for nothing?!?  
  
Alex: Pretty much.........  
  
Everyone Else: That sucks.........  
  
Alex & Lilliana: Yep  
  
Hime-dono: You know you guys could higher each other for echoes.........  
  
Lilliana: Anyway.........  
  
Alex: My turn......... Lily truth or dare?  
  
Lilliana: Truth  
  
Alex: Ummm...I don't know what to ask you......... I know everything already.........  
  
Yulanda: I have one.........  
  
Alex: Ok what is it?  
  
Yulanda: Lilliana what does Alex call you? Like his personal nickname for you.........  
  
Lilliana: *blush* He calls me hime...  
  
All Girls: KAWAII!!!  
  
Alex & Lilliana: *blush*  
  
Gohan: Ha!  
  
Lilliana: Yeah well at least I didn't have to take my shirt off!  
  
Gohan: *Blushes YET again*  
  
All Guys: *Go glass eyed at the thought of Lilliana taking her shirt off*  
  
Lilliana: *suddenly realizing* HENTAI!!! ECCHI!!! *blush* Anyway it's my turn now...Sakura  
  
Sakura: Ummm...truth.........  
  
Everyone Else: *frowns and stares*  
  
Sakura: What?!?  
  
Everyone Else: You broke the pattern...you're supposed to say dare.........  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
Everyone Else: WHY?!? Because we say so!  
  
Sakura: OK!!! Dare.........  
  
Lilliana: Well then I dare you to go up on the roof and yell...I AM CARDCAPTOR SAKURA THE ALL POWERFUL QUEEN OF ROTIERIE CHICKEN!!!  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* Do I HAVE too?  
  
Everyone Else: YES!!!  
  
Sakura: *grumbles* Fine...*goes up on roof*  
  
Downstairs you can hear a faint echo of what she says and the resulting laughter.........  
  
Sakura: *comes back down* There I'm done  
  
Everyone Else: *laughs*  
  
Raven: Ok...Now I think it's time for our guests to leave *opens a portal*  
  
Gohan, Yugi, Sakura, and Kaoru: BYE! *wave and step through portal*  
  
Lilliana: Now that we're done with that we have a very special special for you!  
  
Raven: We're going to have a couple of people who committed stupid crimes.  
  
Lilliana: Now I bet you're wondering 'How stupid is STUPID?' Well to show you we'll bring out our first villain Rachel Tait!  
  
Rachel: *appears in the guest chair*  
  
Raven: So Rachel what was your crime?  
  
Rachel: I stole all the purple crayons in the world.  
  
Lilliana: O...Kaoru Why?  
  
Rachel: Because I am EVIL!  
  
Raven & Lilliana: *Sweatdrop* What ever you say  
  
Lilliana: Well you know what we're going to do?  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Lilliana: We're going to give you a prize!  
  
Rachel: Really?!?  
  
Lilliana: Yeah it's a trip  
  
Rachel: To where?  
  
Raven: Straight into the pit of Eternal Torment  
  
Rachel: That doesn't sound very inviting/  
  
Lilliana: *gives Rachel the 'NO DUH!' look*  
  
Raven: *No longer interested* Enough talk! Into the pit you go! *throws Rachel into the newly formed pit of eternal torment*  
  
Lilliana: *looking into the pit* It's too bad  
  
Raven: You don't actually feel sorry for her?!  
  
Lilliana: Huh? Oh no! It's juts now I can't press THE button  
  
Raven: Oh O...Kaoru Now for our next idiot, er, I mean person who committed a stupid crime here's Kara Kinnamon  
  
Kara: *appears in guest chair*  
  
Lilliana: Now Kara what was your crime?  
  
Kara: I threatened everyone in the greater phoenix metro area with my terrible horsy smell until they bought me a my little pony doll  
  
Raven: And you did this why?  
  
Kara: BECAUSE I LOVE HORSES! ALL HORSES! DO YOU HEAR ME HORSES!?! TO ME, TO ME!!!  
  
Lilliana & Raven: *Edge away from Kara*  
  
Lilliana: O...K then I know where someone's going, Raven if you would please  
  
Raven: Way ahead of you! *goes to God form* *grabs Kara and promptly throws her into the pit of eternal torment*  
  
Lilliana: Now that that's out of the way...It's time for Torture Time!  
  
Raven: And today we have a double torture special. Our victims are Hercule from DBZ and Moonlight Knight from SM aka Doggyboy and Bedsheet man!  
  
Doggy Boy & Bedsheet Man: *magically appear in chairs*  
  
Lilliana: So who would like to go first?  
  
Doggy Boy: I THE CHAMPION OF EARTH SHALL GO FIRST!!!!!  
  
Raven: Do you even know what you just volunteered for?  
  
Doggy Boy: Not exactly...AH HA HA HA!  
  
Lilliana: *banging her head against the wall*  
  
Doggy Boy: What are you doing?  
  
Lilliana: What does it LOOK like I'm doing?  
  
Doggy Boy: Uh.  
  
Raven: Anyway it's time for the torture! *Hercules dog Bee magically appears in his hand*  
  
Doggy Boy: Bee!  
  
Raven: Is this YOUR dog?  
  
Doggy Boy: *nodes frantically* Yeah!  
  
Raven: Not anymore! *Teleports Bee to the Happy Place*  
  
Lilliana: He's in a BETTER place now...  
  
Doggy Boy: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Lilliana: Now tell everyone that you suck at fighting!  
  
Doggy Boy: But that would be a lie!!!!  
  
Raven & Lilliana: *Look at each other and start laughing their heads off*  
  
Lilliana: Oh really? *walks over and flicks him on the forehead*  
  
Doggy Boy: *bawling* Ok, ok I'll say it just don't do that again!!!  
  
Raven: Well then lets hear it  
  
Doggy Boy: *whispering* I really suck at fighting  
  
Lilliana & Raven: LOUDER!!!  
  
Doggy Boy: *normally* I really suck at fighting  
  
Raven & Lilliana: LOUDER!!!  
  
Doggy Boy: *screaming at the top of his lungs* I REALLY SUCK AT FIGHTING!!! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!? WELL ARE YOU!!!?!!!  
  
Lilliana & Raven: ...Yes...  
  
Lilliana: Now into the pit of eternal torment with you!  
  
Raven: *goes to God form* And there you will suffer for the rest of your days *throws Hercule into the pit of eternal torment*  
  
Doggy Boy: Nooooooooooooooooo*deep breath*oooooooooooooooooooooo*deep breath*ooooooooooooooo*deep breath*ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Lilliana: Since it looks like he's gonna be at that for a while let's move on to the rest of Torture Time!!!  
  
Raven: Oh please! *snort*  
  
Lilliana: What?  
  
Raven: That was only the lamest introduction EVER!!! I could do 10 times better then that!  
  
Lilliana: Oh really?  
  
Raven: Yes really! Anything you can do I can do better  
  
*Cue music to Anything you can do I can do better*  
  
Raven: *singing* Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better then you!  
  
Lilliana: *singing* No you can't!  
  
Raven: *singing* Yes I can!  
  
Lilliana: *singing* No you can't!  
  
Raven: *singing* Yes I can!  
  
Lilliana blows up an entire wall. Raven kills the entire audience. Lilliana kills everyone in the city. Raven kills everyone in the country. Lilliana smirks and brings them back to life. Raven scowls.  
  
Lilliana: What do you say we up the ante?  
  
Raven: How?  
  
Lilliana: Oh like this *kills Yulanda*  
  
Raven: You...killed...Yu-san!!! *goes to God form and destroys the world*  
  
The screen goes fuzzy, voices can be heard in the background.  
  
Lilliana: *staticky* You IDIOT!!! How can we take over the world if you destroyed it again?  
  
Raven: *staticky* Well you killed Yu-san  
  
Lilliana *staticky* *sigh* Well then I guess I'll just have to bring the Earth back again  
  
Raven: *staticky* If you don't bring Yu-san back with it I'll just destroy it again!  
  
Lilliana: *staticky* Fine but only to prove that I'm stronger then you!  
  
Raven: *staticky* How's that?  
  
Lilliana *staticky* Cause while you were helpless to stop me from killing your wife and can't bring her back from the dead. I CAN!!!  
  
Raven: *staticky* Uh huh...Whatever you say Lily.  
  
Lilliana: *staticky* Grrrrrr...Call me Lily again and your wife and kids die.  
  
Raven: *staticky* Sure whatever  
  
Lilliana: *staticky* Grrrrr...  
  
There is a whining sound not unlike a tape re-winding. Suddenly the world has been returned to the way it was before their little fight. Everything seems normal until both Lilliana and Raven are dragged back stage. Minutes later they return nursing several wounds while their spouses glare.  
  
Alex: Serves you right  
  
Yulanda: I can't believe you let your prides get to you that way  
  
Alex: You would think they'd be more mature with the power they hold  
  
Yulanda: Guess deep down they're still little kids  
  
Raven & Lilliana: grumblesputtermutterstupidgrumblegrumbleitaisputtersoulmates masakamuttergrumblemou  
  
Alex & Yulanda: WHAT WAS THAT!!!?!!!  
  
Lilliana: This *reaches over and flips a switch*  
  
Suddenly a portal opens and Yulanda and Alex are dragged through  
  
Lilliana: Anyway before Raven and I got into our little contest we were about to torture Bedsheet Man.  
  
Bedsheet Man: *whimpers* what are you going to do to me?  
  
Raven & Lilliana: WORK OUT SOME STRESS!!!  
  
Lilliana: First this goes *takes his bedsheet* Raven? Little pyro please.  
  
Raven: *uses his pyrokenetics to destroy Bedsheet Mans bedsheet* What next?  
  
Lilliana: Lets dye him puke green  
  
Raven: Why puke green?  
  
Lilliana: Cause it sounds like an ugly color and it has the word 'Puke' in it.  
  
Raven: OK *grabs a vat of puke green dye and pours it over Bedsheet Man*  
  
Bedsheet Man: *whimpers*  
  
Raven: Here I have an idea *takes Bedsheet Man's sword* little kids like you shouldn't play with toys like this. BAD BOY!!! *bops Bedsheet Man on the head with his sword hilt*  
  
Lilliana: And that haircut looks stupid. Here *takes Bedsheet Mans sword and chops off his hair*  
  
Bedsheet Man: *crying* I WANT MY MOMMY!!!  
  
Raven & Lilliana: *in demonic voices* SILENCE!!!  
  
Lilliana: And finally...INTO THE PIT OF ETERNAL TORMENT!!!  
  
Lilliana & Raven: *grab Bedsheet Man and throw him into the Pit of Eternal Torment*  
  
Raven: Well I feel better  
  
Lilliana: I still need to work off some steam  
  
Raven: Then you can do it during...TAKE OVER THE WORLD TIME!!!  
  
Lilliana: Oh goody! Lets take over France!!  
  
Raven: *shrugs* Ok  
  
Raven and Lilliana suddenly appear in the Prime Ministers office  
  
Lilliana: Hello Mr. Prime Minister Ma'am  
  
PM: How did you get in here? GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!!  
  
Lilliana: Oh SHUT UP!!! *turns him into a frog*  
  
PM: Ribbit ribbit  
  
Raven: Well that was sudden  
  
Lilliana: Just grab the right to France and let's go  
  
Raven: *grabs the right to France off the Prime Ministers desk* Got it!  
  
Lilliana: Lets go then!  
  
Lilliana and Raven disappear just moments before the guards come storming in looking puzzled. They reappear in front of a busy French Restaurant where they drop the Prime Minister and he is instantly jumped on by the chef. Minutes later they are sitting in the same restaurant being served frogs legs. They are about to dig in when they notice the camera.  
  
Lilliana: You're not supposed to eat in front of people unless you have enough to share...  
  
Raven: or they're the next course.  
  
Lilliana: So this is goodbye until next time *jabs Raven in the ribs* Raven say something  
  
Raven: Yum! Chicken fried Prime Minister! Delicious!  
  
Lilliana: *rolls her eyes*  
  
The credits roll and the screen goes black  
  
Doggy Boy: *in the background* oooooooooooooooooo*deep breath*ooooooooooooooooo  
  
AN: Hime-dono: Ok now that you've, amazingly enough, survived our second attempt  
  
at humor we have a very special offer for you.  
  
Fantasy Girl: Yeah we're sponsoring a contest.  
  
Hime-dono: You have the chance to guess where the 'You Better Watch or Else'  
  
Show is filmed and win a FABULOUS prize at the same time.  
  
Fantasy Girl: At the end of every episode we will give you a clue to the answer. The  
  
first person to guess correctly and leave their answer in a review wins.  
  
Hime-dono: Since you didn't get a clue last time there are two this time they are.  
  
CLUES: 1. Not any of the countries taken over in the first 5 eps.  
  
2. It is one of the most densely populated countries in the world.  
  
Fantasy Girl: So there ya have it!  
  
Hime-dono: Oh yeah! And somewhere in this episode we hid another clue. But don't  
  
plan on finding it anytime soon.  
  
Fantasy Girl: Unless of course you can read our minds cause it's really well hidden.  
  
Hime-dono: Yes we're evil and we know it! So until next time...  
  
Hime-dono and Fantasy Girl: TTFN ta ta for now *^_^* ^_^ 


End file.
